


Those Wacky Ancients

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: comment_fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, John swaps bodies - but not with Rodney.<br/>Crossover with Torchwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Wacky Ancients

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Doctor Visits Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619244) by [oriolegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl). 



> Not Betaed!

From the moment Captain Jack Harkness had stepped onto Atlantis, the TARDIS (which Jack had said he'd borrowed, though he never said if The Doctor knew one way or the other) stood out on the east pier, and Jack seemed to come and go as he pleased. He _was_ Evan Lorne's father, a fact that not everyone knew, though because of his own previous interaction with The Doctor, Rodney McKay was well aware of the situation.

The day had started innocently enough, with John and Jack having an animated conversation about Jack's travels, and John filling Jack in on everything from Afghanistan to Antarctica. And even if he _was_ a little jealous of the attention John was giving Jack, John still kept up with his touches; the light brushing of his fingers over Rodney's thigh. The gently hand at the small of Rodney's back when they got to the table. John wasn't overly affectionate in public, but the intimate touches were his way of showing love, and even a bit of possession. Though Jack was one of the sexiest men Rodney had ever laid his eyes on, he was nothing more than a clump of cells when it came to John.

Rodney wasn't sure why the duo followed him back to the lab after breakfast, but he was enjoying the company, and so he didn't complain. Settling back in with his laptop, he glanced through the overnight reports, barely registering a "What is this?" coming from Jack.

"Wait, those aren't-" was all he heard John respond. Rodney looked up just as a flash of light and the smell of ozone wafted through the air.

"-catalogued yet," Jack's voice finished.

The lab was still for just a moment, then the sound of the Ancient object echoed off the walls as it fell to the floor.

"What the fuck did you do?" Captain Jack exclaims. But by the way he held his face, Rodney could tell that John was in Jack's body, and vise versa. "Aww, shit."

It was weird to hear Jack's voice with John's slight twang.

"Out!" Rodney bellowed, shaking his head. As if he didn't have enough on his plate, _now_ he had to fix this. Picking up the device after Jack and John had left, he mutters, "Why the fuck would the Ancients build half of this crap?"

Much later, after Rodney had uncovered part of the device's secrets, but not all, he decided to call it a night. So he went to his darkened quarters and quickly stripped out of his uniform shirt, tossing it to the chair and kicked off his shoes and pants. He sat down on the bed, and instantly heard a "Oww," which caused him to shoot to a standing position.

" _Jack_!" He called.

"No, Rodney. It's _me_." And though it was Jack's voice, he knew it was still John in Jack's body.

"I... I can't," he says, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Listen, John. I _know_ it's you in there, but... I just _can't_."

"All right," comes the muttered reply. And even though Rodney feels like he just kicked a puppy, he sends John, entrapped in Jack's body, out into the night to sleep in his own quarters.


End file.
